hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Off
|image = |Performers = MAD TRIGGER CREW |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = |Release = April 22, 2020 |video = }} Trigger Off is the third track from the Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- Rule the Stage -track.1- live event, performed by MAD TRIGGER CREW. Track Info *Lyrics: To be added *Composition: To be added *Arrangement: To be added *Vocals: MAD TRIGGER CREW Lyrics |-|English= |-|Romaji= Yeah, MAD TRIGGER CREW Trigger Off To The Enemy We Don't Forgive soku hidan denkōsekka eikaku kirikomu Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off kyōkō toppa shunkan seiatsu C'mon, Bring 'em Out shōdan wa shinē ze Countin My Wad matta shinē ze Push You To The Edge nōdauto kōkatsu BAD gōdatsu MAD TRIGGER kyōshū Trigger Off kōsō gekika tōsō hon'nō chakka teki ka mikata ka kyōkai jiji BAYSIDE tenka-tori ni nanori ageru inochitori ni samatoki-sama kōrin mimi aru uchi ko yoku kii tokina kozō uzōmuzō Thug Wannabe no gizō omae no mozō jū no yōna raimufurou ore no zanzō sura ogamenē zo gedō kaidō itchokusen rensen renshō Kasu o issō ihō sōsa jōtō tōchō gishō kurikaeshi reishō hō o akuyō surya mondō muyō tsumeta Barrel kuchibi kiru ikaku i keiki Wa tomeru kakujitsu ni KILL yakuza keiji sorujāhama no hīru maddo torigā kyōshū Trigger Off denkōsekka eikaku kirikomu Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off (Trigger Off) kyōkō toppa shunkan seiatsu C'mon, Bring 'em Out (NO NO!) Shōdan wa shinē ze Countin My Wad matta shinē ze Push You To The Edge nōdauto kōkatsu batto gōdatsu MAD TRIGGER kyōshū Trigger Off bibiri makuri sorosoro ketsu makuru kai? Chibiru mae ni mama no gen ni kaeri nasai ikiru sono Ro nasakeyōshanaku haigo kara fusagu tagu o tori hagasu jigokunomokujiroku nari hibiku mugoku nerai seikaku reikoku sore ga bigaku me ni wa me o kotoba ni wa kotoba o namari-dama no yō buchi komi todome o Trigger Off To The Enemy kōsō gekika tōsō hon'nō chakka Trigger Off To The Enemy teki ka mikata ka kyōkai keikai BAYSIDE kurikaesu chūkoku no kai mo naku bakadomoga hamukau taema naku yueni hitsuyō to araba kono kiba o muku Life Is Not Fair jihi wa naku The Dirty Side Of The Street inochi hatte migai tenda Neighbor getto Out dokyō no nai Player mudana chi wa konomanai usena Faker The Dirty Side Of The Street ijibari tte arui tenda Bad Life yakuza keiji (deka) sorujā nekubi kaku MAD TRIGGER kyō-sei Trigger Off denkōsekka eikaku kirikomu Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off kyōkō toppa shunkan seiatsu C'mon, Bring 'em Out shōdan wa shinē ze Countin My Wad matta shinē ze Push You To The Edge nōdauto kōkatsu BAD gōdatsu MAD TRIGGER kyōshū Trigger Off The Dirty Side Of The Street inochi hatte migai tenda Neighbor getto Out dokyō no nai Player mudana chi wa konomanai usena Faker The Dirty Side Of The Street (Street!) Iji hatte arui tenda Bad Life yakuza keiji (deka) sorujā nekubi kaku MAD TRIGGER kyō-sei Trigger Off |-|Kanji= All Yeah, MAD TRIGGER CREW Trigger Off To The Enemy Samatoki We Don't Forgive 即被弾 All 電光石火 鋭角 切り込む Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off 強行突破瞬間 制圧 C'mon, Bring'em Out 商談はしねえぜ Countin My Wad 待ったしねえぜ Push You To The Edge ノーダウト 狡猾 BAD 強奪 MAD TRIGGER 強襲 Trigger Off Samatoki 抗争激化 闘争本能着火 敵か味方か 境界警警 BAYSIDE 天下取りに名乗り上げる 命取りに左馬刻様 光臨 耳あるうちこよく聞いときな小僧 有象無象 Thug Wannabe の偽造 お前の模造銃のようなライムフロウ 俺の残像すら拝めねえぞ Jyuto 外道街道一直線 連戦連勝 カスを一掃 違法捜査 上等 盗聴 偽証 繰り返し冷笑 法を悪用すりゃ問答無用 Rio 冷た Barrel 口火切る 威嚇射 撃は止める 確実に KILL ヤクザ 刑事 ソルジャーハマのヒール MAD TRIGGER 強襲 Trigger Off All 電光石火 鋭角 切り込む Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off (Trigger Off) 強行突破 瞬間 制圧 C'mon, Bring'em Out (NO NO!) 商談はしねえぜ Countin My Wad 待ったしねえぜ Push You To The Edge ノーダウト 狡猾 BAD 強奪 MAD TRIGGER 強襲 Trigger Off Jyuto ビビリまくりそろそろケツまくるかい? チビる前にママの元に帰りなさい イキるそのロ 情け容赦なく 背後から塞ぐ タグを取り剥がす Rio 地獄の黙示録 鳴り 響く惨く 狙い正確 冷酷 それが美学 目には目を 言葉には言葉を 鉛玉のよう ブチ込みトドメを Samatoki Trigger Off To The Enemy Jyuto 抗争激化 闘争本能 着火 Samatoki Trigger Off To The Enemy Rio 敵か味方か 境界 警戒 BAYSIDE Samatoki 繰り返す忠告の甲斐もなく バカどもが歯向かう 絶え間なく 故に必要とあらばこの牙を剥く Life Is Not Fair 慈悲は無く All The Dirty Side Of The Street 命張って磨いてんだ Neighbor Jyuto Get Out 度胸の無い Player Rio 無駄な血は好まない 失せな Faker All The Dirty Side Of The Street 意地張って歩いてんだ Bad Life Samatoki ヤクザ 刑事(デカ) ソルジャー 寝首掻く MAD TRIGGER 強製 Trigger Off All 電光石火 鋭角 切り込む Trigger Off Yeah Trigger Off 強行突破 瞬間 制圧 C' mon、 Bring'em Out 商談はしねえぜ Countin' My Wad 待ったしねえぜ Push You To The Edge ノーダウト 狡 BAD 強奪 MAD TRIGGER 強製 Trigger Off The Dirty Side Of The Street 命張って磨いてんだ Neighbor Jyuto Get Out 度胸の無い Player Rio 無駄な血は好まない 失せな Faker All The Dirty Side Of The Street (Street!) 意地 張って歩いてんだ Bad Life Samatoki ヤクザ 刑事(デカ) ソルジャー 寝首掻く MAD TRIGGER 強製 Trigger Off Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Mad Trigger Crew